


Drawer - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although this isn't all that festive, Committed Relationship, F/M, Festive Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Allison misplaces something and gets something she does not expect.





	Drawer - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Alison could not remember where she put it. Usually after making fresh arrowheads, she had the seal-the McCall seal-within an arms length, but today, she couldn’t find it at all. It was driving her crazy.

‘Isaac, ahem you seen my arrowhead seal? I can’t find it in my workspace in the garage anywhere!’ She called out, knowing that he was in the main of the house with werewolf hearing.  
She wasn’t sure why she was even asking him, they had an art room in the attic that tended to be his space, it was open and airy, and the garage was too much like a basement for him, she knew, but still worth asking as he helped her sometimes, even with his distaste for weaponry.

Allison pointlessly lifted item after item and drawer after drawer, until she got to the drawers that held her Japanese ring daggers in them and slowly pulled until the drawer caught on something. ‘What the hell?’

The garage door whipped open and clattered against the wall as Issac jogged in. ‘Your, uh, seal… its um, in another drawer. I moved it, and I think I put it in the house, so, let’s go.’

‘Issac, you know not to move my stuff. Come on!’ Allison trailed after Isaac into the kitchen. ‘What’s with you? You’re jittery.’

Allison watched Isaac shuffled from foot to foot, and avoid her eyes, and step closer to her. He looked too much like he was warring with himself over something. She couldn’t understand it, because for weeks they had been happy, sharing space effortlessly, but this shiftiness had been going on all morning, and the reason she had sent him to the art room so she could get some peace was because he had been driving her crazy. And she’d felt low level crazy before, it wasn’t something she relished.

‘I wasn’t sure how to do this, and maybe I shouldn’t have tried,’ Issac paced the length of the kitchen and back again, ‘because I was going to plan something bigger, elaborate, but I can’t stand crowds, but you can. But I borrowed your seal so I could get something made. I just wanted it to be right…’

Allison waited, silently, until Isaac decided to stopped pacing and fished two boxes out of a drawer and held them out for her. One she recognised as the box for her seal, which she placed on the counter without opening, but the other she turned over in her hands for a few moments. It wasn’t a big box, actually it was a standard ring size box. ‘Oh my god, Isaac, is this? What is this?’

‘Open it. Please,’ he huffed quietly, ‘I need you to see it.’

She lifted the lid slowly, and gasped. Set in its cushion in the box were two rings, in titanium, one band thicker than the other, and embossed on them was the McCall pack symbol. Allison lifted her eyes to Isaac again, and felt the words tumble from her lips. ‘Are you - um - are you proposing? Is that what this is? Because I don’t even, I didn’t know that’s where you were at and I haven’t-‘

’Stop, please don’t panic. This isn’t a proposal, exactly. We’re still so young and I’m not even sure that I want to get married, Allison. But I am sure about my commitment to you, I am sure that being with you makes me happy, makes you happy. I’m sure that I am in this for the long-haul. Which is why I got us commitment rings, we don’t have to tell anyone what they are, which is why I decided against a big thing.’

Allison thumbed the rings a moment before taking the thicker band from the box and beckoning for Isaac’s finger. ‘Here, wow. That uh, looks really good on you. Put mine on for me.’  
Isaac picked up the smaller ring and slid it onto Allison’s outstretched finger and watched her wiggle it in the light.

‘It looks perfect.’ Isaac took a big breath, ‘It looks perfect on you. Do you, ah, like it? I mean, if you don’t its okay, I get it, you haven’t really said much about it, and thats making me very worried, and I think making me panic a little. Because normally you say all kinds-‘

Isaac was surprised to find her lips press gently against his, stealing his breath for a moment as he opened up to allow her to deepen the kiss for a beat more before drawing away.

  
‘I love them, I think they are amazing. And I,… I love that you thought of this for us, because while I am not ready for marriage, this is a great way for us to show our commitment. Because I do love you, Isaac.’


End file.
